كيندي كيدز
كيندي كيدز (roman: kindi kaydaz) is the Egyptian-Arabic dub of Kindi Kids. The show was dubbed in Egyptian/Arabic three times. The first two dubs (in Colloquial Egyptian) were produced in Cairo, Egypt by Arascope Film company: one in 1997 (as evidenced by the copyright date on the DVD covers) for the first few seven episodes up to Tea Party (except one episode never dubbed was Dancing Disaster), and another in the mid-2000s from Trick or Treat to Kindi Campers. A third dub was produced by SAT-7 Kids sometime in the mid-2010s for newer episodes. The show is currently being streamed live on SAT-7 Kids' website (aired on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays) and on the Miracle Channel (aired on weekends during Fridays and Sundays). Translations and Voices Terminology *قوس قزح الكندي (roman: qus qazah alkanadii) (Rainbow Kindi) Episodes #اليوم الأول (roman: alyawm al'awal) (First Day) #عيد الهوى (roman: eyd alhuaa) (Feast of Fancy) #يوم خاص (roman: yawm khasin) (Special Day) #الفراغ (roman: alfaragh) (Space) #الحزورات (roman: alhuzurat) (Charades) #حفلة شاي (roman: haflat shay) (Tea Party) #خدعة ام حلوى (roman: khadeat 'am huluaa) (Trick or Treat) #مفاجأة سرية (roman: mufaja'at siriya) (Secret Surprise) #الكندية المعسكر (roman: alkanadiat almueaskar) (Kindi Campers) Movies #أطفال كيندي: رحلة وراء قوس قزح كيندي (roman: 'atfal kyndy: rihlat wara' qaws qazah kyndy) (Kindi Kids: Journey Beyond Rainbow Kindi) #!كيندي كيدز: العالم الكبير! مغامرات كبيرة (roman: kyndi kydz: alealam alkbyr! mughamarat kabira!) (Kindi Kids: Big World! Big Adventures!) Dub Credits *Translation: Dr. Nabil Wasfy *Musical direction: Hany Ramsis Descriptions First Day أطفال كيندي يحدقون في اليوم الأول من المدرسة في هذه الحلقة الرائعة من الرسوم المتحركة للأطفال. تعتمد لعبة كيندي كيدز على أربعة دمى رأس ملونة - مارشا ميلو ، جيسيكيك ، بيبا مينت ، ودوناتينا. دمى لعبة كل منها مع عيون لامعة ، والشعر الجذور ، والملابس المتغيرة. يتفاعل أطفال كيندي مع الملحقات السحرية ذات الطابع الغذائي طوال فترة العرض. Feast of Fancy أطفال كيندي يعملون بجد لجعل العيد يتوهم مفاجأة. تقرر الفتيات الحصول على سباق للتسوق للحصول على كل ما يحتاجونه. ركز كيندي كيدز بشكل كبير على من كان الأسرع وعلى أداء المهمة بشكل صحيح. قرر كل من مارشا ميلو وجيسيكيك وبيبا مينت ودوناتينا إنشاء تتابع لإنشاء برج جميل من العلاجات. يتعلمون أن العمل معًا هو أفضل طريقة لتحقيق النجاح. Special Day إنه يوم خاص للأطفال الكنديين ، لكن ما الذي يحتفلون به؟ تكافح الفتيات لإيجاد أفضل الطرق للاحتفال بيوم خاص للغاية. يكتشفون ما إذا كانوا يعملون معًا ، يمكن للأطفال الكنديين فعل أي شيء! تستند لعبة كيندي كيدز إلى أربعة دمى ذات رأس مزركشة - مارشا ميلو وجيسيكيك وبيبا مينت ودوناتينا. Space يستكشف كيندي كيدز خيالهم هذا الأسبوع من خلال اللعب التظاهر. الفتيات تقرر بناء سفينة الفضاء والتكبير في الفضاء! عندما تدخل باب راينبو كيندي لأول مرة ، فإنه يضربك ... راينبو كيندي هو ببساطة أفضل مكان للعب الأطفال! عالم من الخيال والاكتشاف ، حيث يأتي كل شيء على قيد الحياة! Charades يقرر كيندي كيدز إجراء منافسة ودية عبر العديد من الأحداث الترفيهية في المدرسة. مارشا ميلو يتقن أداءً جيدًا في العديد من الفعاليات ويحصد العديد من الميداليات. بيبا منت محزنة لأنها لم تحصل على ميدالية واحدة. فريق كيندي كيدز كفريق واحد ولديه مسابقة الحزورات. بيبا مينت تقوم بعمل رائع وتربح أول ميدالية لها! تنهي الفتيات اليوم برقصة بوببل هيد. Tea Party عندما تدخل باب راينبو كيندي لأول مرة ، فإنه يضربك ... راينبو كيندي هو ببساطة أفضل مكان للعب الأطفال! عالم من الخيال ، حيث يأتي كل شيء على قيد الحياة! في الحلقة 7 ، يستضيف كيندي كيدز حفلة شاي! تطلب جيسيكيك من أطفال الكندي ارتداء قبعات لحفلة الشاي ، لكن كان هناك سوء فهم. شعر جيسيك بخيبة أمل في البداية ، ولكن بعد ذلك لعبوا "لعبة الهمس". Trick or Treat عندما تدخل باب راينبو كيندي لأول مرة ، فإنه يضربك ... راينبو كيندي هو ببساطة أفضل مكان للعب الأطفال! عالم من الخيال والاكتشاف ، حيث يأتي كل شيء على قيد الحياة! يتعلم أطفال كيندي كيفية التظاهر باللعب في جميع أنحاء قاعة هالوين. إنهم يمسكون بالقرع ويخبرونهم "بالخداع أو العلاج" لجميع أصدقائهم. Fun Facts Trivia *Dancing Disaster was banned from this dub because its lesson is allegedly related to the fear that learning how to dance is politically regarded as a hazard. **As a result, the Arabic dub of Charades uses Marsha Mello's scene when she is explaining her problem to Beary Chill and Bunny Cart from that episode as a placeholder for Peppa-Mint's scene when she didn't win any medals, possibly because the producers of the dub knew that scene, being Marsha Mello's signature scene, was more popular than Peppa-Mint's scene. ***This treatment does not happen in other dubs as a huge chunk of episodes don't get dubbed, except that the later non-religious foreign cuts (especially for Kindi Çocuklar) would mess around with the placement of songs and the episodes they appear in. **Even though Dancing Disaster was banned in the Arab World, clips from it are still shown in the 1998 theme song in this dub. *In the Arabic dub of Trick or Treat, when Beary Chill tells the kids about rainbows, the mention of rainbows are changed to cupcakes. *This dub uses the same foreign cut from the original Latin American Spanish dub, except that Charades uses a different edit (read the Goofs section for details about it). The original Latin American Spanish dub for said episode uses the American cut to include Peppa-Mint's scene since Dancing Disaster was already dubbed in Spanish. *There is also a traditional Arabic dub that has been featured (as a separate video title rather than an audio track) in the Arabic DVD releases for the first seven episodes. *On the DVD releases for these episodes (not applying to post-Tea Party episodes), there is an added watermark that says "info@kindikids-arabic.com" plastered onscreen at the end of the bobble song just before the credits, and it scrolls to the left three times. *Starting with Trick or Treat onward, episodes were distributed exclusively to DVD and the songs get Arabic subtitles localized onscreen. *Some of the voice actors from this dub also voiced characters in Wuz Wuz & Bott Bott, which was also produced by Arascope Film company. *This, the Russian voiceover, the Hebrew dub, and the Norwegian dub are the only international versions of the show to dub episodes from 2009-present. *This, the Russian voiceover, the Latin Spanish dub, the Norwegian dub, the German dub and the Albanian Dub are the only international versions of the show to dub Kindi Campers. *Charades was dubbed despite the fact that charades is not an official game in Arab culture, but Kindi Campers wasn't. *This and the Latin Spanish dub are the only international versions of the show to be distributed in North America. Remarks *Like in the reprinted Latin Spanish release, First Day oddly uses the theme song from Feast of Fancy. *While the first two dubs localize onscreen text and credits in Arabic, the third dub sometimes leaves such text and even credits in English. **On a similar note, the original dub of Charades leaves the title card in English. *Space is oddly missing the Kindi Kids Main Title in this dub. *At the end of the theme song, the singers hold the last syllable slightly longer in the traditional Arabic dub, whereas they end properly in the Egyptian Arabic dub. *The 1994 theme song oddly uses the 1998 audio (except for the "doink! doink! doink! doink!" sound effects before Marsha Mello plays the sousaphone). *SAT-7 Kids broadcasts of Special Day make the following edits. **The 1994 theme song is used with custom clips and even those from the 2010 theme song being used. **Lyrics are not displayed on the screen. **The title card is different than in the DVD. *When First Day and Space were released to DVD, they have the following edits made: **The Brazilian Portuguese dub master is plastered over the Latin Spanish visuals for First Day. ***Because of this, the title card was replaced with the one from the non-religious foreign cut (with the exception of the end of the bobble song). **The Arabic Kindi Kids logo is oddly plastered in front of the textless black screen in the opening credits of First Day. **The scene for Qwerty's Isaiah 41:10 verse was left unedited. **Some scenes in Space were cut for an unknown reason. **Black bars were plastered over the English subtitle localizations during the scene where Jessicake is explaing her problem to Kitty Scale. ***On the North American DVD release, English subtitles were still plastered onto the black bars anyway, seeming that the files for the original master of the dub were overwritten. **Marsha Mello's upward flying goof in the credits was cut, presumably because the visual editors thought her inverse gravity was weird and unusual. ***Along with this, the camera shaking when Marsha Mello lands was also re-animated, oddly shaking two times– hence the credits text not keeping still within camera movements. Despite this, the camera shaking was properly recreated in the original release of the Arabic dub. **On the DVD for Space, the Colloquial Egyptian dub oddly uses the American version of the 1998 theme song. **When the Arabic-dubbed episodes were released to DVD, while Feast of Fancy and Trick or Treat were the first two episodes packaged in DVD cases, the rest of the Arabic-dubbed episodes were packaged in CD jewel cases. Goofs/Fixed Goofs *In the dub's credits, the last letter of Marsha Mello's name "مارشا يانع" was "ه" instead of "ة", and the last letter of Peppa-Mint's name "بيبا النعناع" was left out. *In the Egyptian dub of Special Day, near the end of the bobble song the singers' last "Yay, let's play!" verse is left silent (only the music is heard). The traditional dub, however, fixes this goof. *In Space, Qwerty freezes after nodding his head before pulling up a verse, and the footage of Marsha Mello's falling onto the camera was oddly reversed (bizarrely making it look like she is flying upward) during the end credits– presumably due to the dubbers not being given textless visuals of the episode from Moose Toys. *At the end of the credits for every episode from First Day to Tea Party, the still of the 1995 Moose Toys logo from Space (given by the copyright date that says 1996) is oddly used for each episode, even on episodes that were supposed to have the 1997 animated logo. *When Eagle Wings Media distributed Space in North America, the DVD playback stops during the middle of the bobble song in the Colloquial Egyptian dub, seemingly due to a mastering error. This glitch was never fixed, even while the DVD is still in distribution. *In the title card on Secret Surprise, there is a transparency error on the text. Category:International